Mixed Messages, Mixed Feelings
by PinkCollins
Summary: A different take as to why Ric finds himself working on AAU in a 'Second Life' Ric isn't sure where he stands with Serena and can't out what is going on with her. One-Shot/Complete


**A/N - This idea stemmed from the Spoilers which reveal Serena wants Ric to be working on AAU. At present we don't know why, so I had a little guess or play with what it could be.**

**Hope this is okay **

* * *

After a couple of well-earned days off work, Ric Griffin was ready to put his Consultants hat back on and get back into the working game. He had been long overdue some days off and had taken it upon himself to use them wisely. He had spent some time with his daughter Jess, someone whom he had always maintained a stable relationship with, he'd also made time for some personal engagements, which he had time to do without worrying about work commitments.

And as much as he often complained about working at Holby City Hospital, in theory it was more home to him that most places he had ever lived, discounting Ghana of course. Walking through the corridors and up the stairs to his ward - Keller, it had felt like he had never been away. The hustle and bustle was all the same, but it is what he secretly loved about this place.

Although he had not prepared himself for what was in store for him today, he would never expect it. Stood their treating what should be his patients for today was Michael Spence, his former Keller/Holby Care colleague who found himself banished to AAU some years ago.

Ric could not understand it, why was Michael there? Had it have been Jac Naylor or Elliot Hope making a visit he could probably understand and accept that some Cardiothoracic expertise were needed. However, not a GS Consultant, apart from Ric himself Keller already had the aided assistant of Consultants Serena Campbell and Henrik Hanssen. His mind boggled as to what was going on.

'Ric' Michael spoke leaving his patient 'Good break?'

'Yes' Ric replied cutting to the chase 'What are you doing up here?'

'Ah, bit of a reshuffle... Serena needed a hand, and asked me to cover your workload'

'Serena?' Ric questioned 'She normally has this place under control on her own'

'Chief Exec stuff, snowed under... Even Hanssen saw fit to do some work on AAU?'

'Wouldn't it have been more ideal for you stick there and Hanssen to be here'

'You like logic too much' Michael patted Ric on the shoulder 'Serena's initiative... Have to say I rather like her ideas...'

'You weren't saying that some time ago' Ric scoffed

'That's because I didn't realise how good as this job she was, you could learn from her'

Ric was stunned, of all people bar Hanssen, Michael was the last person he would expect to be in agreeance with Serena. Michael himself never thought he would see the day, but he respected the woman professionally, she had also worked wonders in AAU and finally had him back on the ward he once loved.

'Ah my two favourite Consultants' Serena spoke approaching the pair, it was evident she had just been in a meeting and was relived to be back on the ward. 'Ric, what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here?'

'I work here, this is my ward'

'Not for the time being it isn't, didn't you get my e-mail?'

'What? No' Ric had suddenly become agitated

'Oh dear, you'll be heading up AAU with Hanssen for the time being'

'Why? You can't do that...'

'I'll think you find I can, it's all been agreed upon'

'Not by me' Ric was stern.

This prompted Michael who had just stood there watching the pair somewhat bicker decide it was time to leave them to it 'I've got patients to see'

He made a quick getaway, leaving Serena to throw an icy glare at Ric.

'Don't you think you should run along and do the same?'

'We need to talk about this'

'There is nothing to talk about, changes needed to be made around here, freshen things up a bit... Change is good; we could all do with it at times'

'That's not what I meant'

Serena ignored that statement 'You've been king of this domain far too long'

'Should have let me resign then shouldn't you, then this could have been your empire'

'I would never go that far, you're too valuable'

'Then why are you doing this'

'As I said change is good' Serena threw a glance to the clock 'Now, you'll be late so run along'

'We haven't finished talking...'

This narked Serena, in her mind there was nothing left to discuss, but she relented 'I'll make a visit to AAU later, we'll talk then'

Ric nodded 'Thank you'

He then made his way off the ward, in which left Serena to be rejoined by Michael who hadn't actually gone to treat a patient, he had been lurking around the corner listening in.

'Wow, I'm impressed' Michael spoke complimentary of Serena's efforts 'Ric never usually backs down so easily'

'He knows he's better off agreeing with me, or at least doing as he is told'

'Oh come on, he's turned in a softy around you, the only other woman I know of that he would be so gracious in a 'battle' with was his ex Lola, she put him in his place a few times whilst here'

Serena smirked 'Just as well'

'So come on, what hold do you have over Ric, must be something, the rest of us would most likely fight you until kingdom come'

'I have no idea what you are talking about' Serena once again smirked, although she was lying through her teeth.

Serena had found herself busy for a majority of the day, well that wasn't strictly true, part of her was doing it in avoidance, thus so it wasn't until the end of her shift that she could venture down to AAU.

It was evident that Ric had only just managed to find some quite time himself. As always, AAU had proved to be hectic. Though deep down it did give Serena some sort of a kick, seeing Ric in an environment he clearly did not like was amusing.

She tapped the door and went in, 'Ric...'

'Ah, you finally grace me with your presence'

'I've been busy...' Serena sighed

'Well it's a good job I was too then'

'Hmmm, so what were you so eager to discuss this afternoon'

'You know what, this... Me on AAU..'

'You could do with the experience being down here for a while, learn not to saunter so much' she quipped

'That's bullshit' Ric spat 'This is some avoidance tactic, seeing as you sent the e-mail only yesterday'

'No, you are wrong' Serena lied 'Michael has been an asset to Keller for the past week; I thought it would be nice to extend his stay a little'

'At my expense'

'Yes' Serena glared

'None of this is to do with what happened three nights ago?'

'No' Serena's voice was once again stern trying to assert her authority 'We were a little drunk, and we had sex. I built a bridge over that fact and got over it so should you'

'You and I both know that isn't the case, and it's not the first time it's happened'

Three nights ago, they had met for a drink, just casually nothing mutually exclusive in the matter; neither had intended to wake up in bed together, it just rather happened, again.

They had managed to get over any embarrassing feelings from their late night tête-à-tête two and a half months ago. Recently before that, they had found themselves spending more time in each other's company, and put the first time they shared a bed due to an unfortunate alcohol fuzzed state, thus leading them to be more sensible when socialising with alcohol. However, Ric felt that excuse could not be used again, not this time; it was far too much of a coincidence, furthermore blaming alcohol again seemed such an immature way to deal with it. Additionally, neither had labelled each encounter as mistake, far from that, it wasn't labelled at all.

'It's water under the bridge' was all the Serena could muster

'It's more deep rooted than that'

'Humph, you know that bit where I said our professional working relationship should never mix with what we do in our personal lives'

Ric nodded, he seemingly remembered Serena exasperating the fact that in work, they are just colleagues and not friends. Outside of the work bubble, they did have friendship, and possibly a little more.

'Well, that applies here and now'

'And you don't think moving me off the ward could lead to at least some gossip'

'No, I see it as a fair deal, how many consultants have you had banished off this ward, it's about time it was your turn, no-one would even second guess that something had gone on between us'

'You underestimate some of the people here'

'Really, I'm sure after my stint on AAU, people may be more accustomed to thinking, that I want Michael Spence to myself'

'Do you?' Ric questioned not noticing the hint of sarcasm in her voice

'No' She sighed sitting down the in the chair on the opposite side of the desk 'We need a professional distance, no room for distractions and feelings'

'And what do you feel'

'That's not fair; don't make me come across as a hypocrite'

'I wouldn't judge'

'I don't know what I feel Ric, I just know I can't do this, I can't work alongside you right now, we've crossed a boundary that we shouldn't have, work comes first for me and you know it. I can't compromise myself professionally'

'It doesn't mean we can't work together' Ric was almost pleading with her, he hated AAU, everything about it, and somehow he dare not suggest that Serena regained her active role between AAU and Keller. Equally, he would rather they worked together as a team; the rapport of Keller had been solid for months, despite some troubles.

'Michael is on a three month trial on Keller' A small change in Serena's muse came about and she gave Ric a warm smile 'He's hard work, might get so annoyed I send him back to hell, that or I will stick it out down here'

'So are we still friends then'

'Don't push it; I think I'll refer you to what I said earlier...'

'But we shall not be working together'

'Hmmm, maybe we should just see how things go; this professional distance might do us some good'

'And personally...'

'Who knows?'


End file.
